


the bet

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, This is pretty tame relative to some of the stuff that happens in the show but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: There are times when you know what a prompt is supposed to mean and you play willful ignorance.Will and Hannibal speculate about a bet. And decide not to eat each other. At least not quite yet.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 21





	the bet

“I would have expected someone to come after us by now. Not that anyone left at the FBI is clever enough to find us, but not even a whisper that they are looking, I am surprised.”

“They’re probably biding their time. Betting on which of our bodies they’ll find first,” Will replied, not quite joking.

“If I were to murder you, Will, there would be no body left to find. I’d suck the marrow out of your bones, simmer every scrap I couldn’t find a use for into stock. I would expect you to show me the same courtesy,” Hannibal carded his fingers through Will’s hair, tugging until Will made a soft sound and went boneless in Hannibal’s embrace.

“I’m not quite the chef you are, but I’d do my best.”

“I’m sure I’ll have taught you a great deal before the time draws near. You’ve proved to be an exceptional pupil.”

Will tipped his head up to look at Hannibal, mouth grinning to show teeth, eyes so very bright and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I would cut the 70+ extra words and make this a drabble, but there's something about having already posted it somewhere that makes me hesitant to change it quite that much.


End file.
